This is a Phase I/II study to evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of canarypox HIV vaccines, given with or out HIV glycoprotein 120 vaccine, in infants born to HIV-infected women. In the first part of the study, infants will receive four doses of vCP205 vaccine, at one of two different dose levels, or placebo. In the second part of the study, infants will receive vCP1452 vaccine alone for two doses followed by vCP1452 plus glycoprotein 120 vaccine or vCP1452 plus placebo for two doses. Infants will be tested at various intervals for antibodies to HIV as well as HIV-specific lymphocyte proliferation responses. The first part of the study has been enrolled fully. The second part of the study will be open for enrollment in the near future.